1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to immersive virtual environment presentation, specifically to generating music playlists within an immersive virtual environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
A virtual world is a simulated environment in which users may inhabit and interact with one another via avatars. Users may also interact with virtual objects and locations of the virtual world. An avatar generally provides a graphical representation of an individual within the virtual world environment. Avatars are usually presented to other users as two or three-dimensional graphical representations of humanoids. Frequently, virtual worlds allow for multiple users to enter and interact with one another.
Virtual worlds may be persistent. A persistent world provides an immersive environment (e.g., a fantasy setting used as a setting for a role-playing game, or a virtual world complete with land, buildings, towns, and economies) that is generally always available, and world events happen continually, regardless of the presence of a given avatar. Thus, unlike more conventional online games or multi-user environments, the virtual world continues to exist, and plots and events continue to occur as users enter (and exit) the virtual world.
Virtual worlds provide an immersive environment as they typically appear similar to the real world, with real world rules such as gravity, topography, locomotion, real-time actions, and communication. Communication may be in the form of text messages sent between avatars, but may also include real-time voice communication. While interacting with the virtual world, users may be provided with a musical soundtrack. The musical soundtrack may be organized and arranged into playlists of songs.